Tears of A Demon
by Kiyo Crazy
Summary: Kiyomaro tells Gash that humans don't live forever...how will the small blond take it, and what will Kiyomaro say to make it up to him. [Posted for Sabritashio]


**Authors Note: Some of you may recognize this story from a while ago…and if you are on of those people, then I'd just like to let you now that this is a re-post of this story. The reason why I am re-posting this story…it's for one of my best friends ****Sabritashio. So enjoy**

_**------------------------------**_

_**Tears of A Demon**_

Kiyomaro extended his arm to try and wipe Gash's face free from the wetness of his tears, but he only backed away.

Kiyomaro brought his arm back to his chest and stood up.

_Why did I ever tell him that? Why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut and not even try to tell him._

Kiyomaro turned away from Gash and looked up into the dark night sky, it was early morning on a Sunday and he should have been in bed…in stead of outside in the park, especially in cold weather like this.

He could hear the soft, choking, crying sounds coming from the small blond. He turned to face Gash once again, "…Gash…" he said in a low soft voice.

_I don't have to be a genius to understand that he's mad at me._

Kiyomaro thought to himself as he looked down at the little blond-haired demon in front of his, Gash's body was shaking by this point…and even thought his small blond bangs covered his eyes, Kiyomaro could still tell that he was crying.

"Gash…I know that you're mad at me, but it's the truth, we humans….we don't live as long as demons" Kiyomaro said in a low voice as he placed his hand on Gash's shoulder.

But Gash only backed away once again, but this time he could only go so far, since there was a tree behind him. Kiyomaro tried once again once more and this time Gash couldn't go anywhere.

Kiyomaro placed his hand back on Gash's shoulder, but this time instead of backing up or even try to get away from the older boy, no, instead his placed his small pail, cold hand on top of the dark-haired teens hand.

"Gash listen, humans aren't like demons we don't live as long as you do." Kiyomaro was trying his best to make this as easy as he could for Gash.

"K-Kiyomaro…I don't want you to go, because I want to see you again." Gash's eyes overflowed with tears once again, Kiyomaro took his other hand and wiped a couple of tears that had escaped from the small blonds eyes.

Gash's cheeks were frozen, which explained why his hands were so white. Kiyomaro took off his navy blue jacket that he was wearing, and placed it on Gash's small shoulders.

Gash wiped the rest of his tears off of his face with his arm, the looked out at Kiyomaro.

"Common…let's get home and warm you up…" Kiyomaro said as he slowly headed back towards the sidewalk.

Gash grabbed the collar of the jacket and pulled it closer to his neck and chased after Kiyomaro.

------

Kiyomaro had his hand around the handle of the door, when he felt Gash's small arms wrapped around both his legs.

"G-Gash?" Kiyomaro looked down at the small demon, still gripping his legs.

Gash's tears had started to seep through the older teens pant leg, "K-Kiyomaro…I want to see you again…I really, really do" Gash cried as he continued to clutch at Kiyomaro's legs.

Kiyomaro placed his hand on Gash's head and rubbed it soothingly, and then he released the door handle and placed his other hand under his hand under the small demons chin and tilted the smaller boy's head up until their eyes met.

By the time Kiyomaro had done this…he had been a little too late, seeing that the blonds eye's had already filled up with tears once again.

"Gash, right now…let's just focus on this time and day…Ok?" Kiyomaro asked, still rubbing the top of Gash's head.

Gash simply nodded and let go of the teen's legs from his grip.

------

The two of them made it up to Kiyomaro's room, and got settled. Kiyomaro, simply too tired to do anything, climbed into his bed with out even bothering to change out of his clothes. Gash' on the other hand, did change and crawled into his futon.

Kiyomaro had fallen asleep for about an hour, until he felt something poking him in the back to his left shoulder. He moaned slightly and slipped his head under his pillow, but the poking continued. But then he began to hear Gash's quiet voice calling him.

He finally gave in and pulled his head out from under the pillow and rolled over until he was on his opposite side and facing Gash.

Kiyomaro could barely see Gash standing there, if it wasn't for the bit of moonlight coming from his window, he wouldn't have been able to see him at all. "Gash what's wrong?" Kiyomaro asked, even thought he could barely get all of his words out clearly, being so tired.

"Kiyomaro, can I sleep with you tonight…I mean…you said that you don't know how much long we have together, so I thought that we should spend as much time together as we can, right?"

_He's right, I mean for all I know…this could very well be the last time that we'll ever get to see each other._

Kiyomaro gave a slight smile and help pull Gash into his bed.

Gash grasped Kiyomaro's shirt and nuzzled further into the teens chest. Soon Gash was out like a light; Kiyomaro looked down at his silently and smiled. He placed the back of his hand on the small boy's cheek and slowly began slid it down until he reached the boy's chin, and then retracted it.

Kiyo placed one arm around Gash, and brought his head down until his nose was nuzzling his hair.

He continued to nuzzle it for another moment, and then he laid still. The only sound in the entire house was the sound of their breathing and heart beats.

Kiyomaro feel asleep to these sounds and the small of the small demons hair.

_Yes, his is what I want, someone who I can trust and care for at the same time. Yeah…I want to live with Gash in this world more than anything, but I swear that I will stay by his side for as long as I can. Yeah, sometimes you bug the hell out of my Gash…but you're the best friend I could ever ask for._

_------_

**Authors Note…again: I got the idea for this story after I read one call: The Memory of Trees. I actually started cry as I wrote this…yes, yes I get easily depressed… you can thank the anime's that I watch for that.**


End file.
